


a going home

by Inastiel



Series: The Lion Doctor [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, even the Lion Doctor breathes his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a going home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TunaFishChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaFishChris/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is a continuation of my earlier story "the Lion Doctor" on the request of TunaFishChris, where Bones dies and Death is waiting for him.

The last time Death truly comes face to face with Leonard H. McCoy is on the cusp of the Lion Doctor’s end. Death finds him settled into an old rocking chair, overlooking sunset fields in Georgia with a mint julep in one hand and a holo of his daughter in the other.

 

Death glides onto the antique wood deck and takes a seat on the chair next to him, shadowy robes eating up the peach tones of the setting sun. He keeps his weapons tucked away. This final meeting is not a battlefield over souls, but simply a going home.

 

Dr. McCoy does not look at him, but simply takes another sip of his drink with a hand that shakes with only the smallest tremor. Sunlight glints off his wedding ring.

 

“You’re late.” Dr. McCoy says, setting the holo down gently. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come for me.”

 

 _Not even lions are exempt from the circle of life and death._ Death tells him, picking up the holo of Joanna. The device shudders and hums but glows steadily. In his shadowy grasp, Joanna’s smile simply burns brighter.

 

Dr. McCoy tips his head in concession, his lips crinkling in the slightest smile. “You waited a while. I’ll be 145 years old next month. I don’t have to be a doctor to know that’s longer than most escape you.” He gives a harsh, hacking cough, his frail frame shaking with the force of it. He closes his eyes for a moment, and when he reopens them, his still-sharp gaze finally focuses on Death.

 

“Don’t tell me you were scared of lil ol’ me.” He rasps out with a small, teasing grin, the twin of which Death remembers on the face of a courageous Captain Kirk.

 

Death is silent long enough for a soul to be gathered. _You were not ready to leave, and I was not prepared to fight a losing battle._

 

Dr. McCoy looks back over the rich green fields, placing his nearly finished mint julep to side. “I suppose I’m ready now. Jim’s gone, Spock and I have our peace. Joanna knows how much I love her.” Dr. McCoy lets out a small chuckle. “I even have great grand-kids up there in the Black carrying on the McCoy family name, and I’m proud of every single one of them.”

 

Death nods. He has encountered and fought several of them in the last few solar years, and all remind him in some way of the Lion Doctor.

 

Dr. McCoy considers Death carefully, and then looks to the setting sun. “Before we go, I’m going to be a damn pain and ask for one last thing.”

 

Death waits patiently. He has all the time in the universe, now.

 

“A big, ripe peach. From the tree down across the fields.” Dr. McCoy lifts a withered hand and points to the distant tree, which stretches bravely towards the sky.

 

Death stands and steps across space from the sun-stained deck to the bold young peach tree. He studies each peach with the utmost care before choosing the most suitable, and with a swift, sharp motion he snaps off the twig bearing the peach. He folds time and stands before Dr. McCoy again, holding the rapidly withering branch out to the human.

 

Dr. McCoy takes the peach before Death’s rot can reach it and makes one deep bite, lion’s claws sinking into the fruit. Death watches the Lion Doctor enjoy his last taste of life, quiet admiration and respect for the human’s strength and dignity only growing.

 

Dr. McCoy chews and swallows with small struggle, eyes crinkled in contentment. “Just a little taste of Georgia for the trip.” He tells Death, and his fingers spasm and loosen. Death catches the falling peach with one smooth motion, watching it crack and wither away to dust in his grasp.

 

The Georgian breeze scatters it to the earth, and McCoy holds out his arm.

 

“I’m ready.” He declares, and Death takes his hand. Leonard’s soul quivers and brightens, stretching toward him with no hesitation, and Death gathers it up tenderly. Leonard’s body gives a quiet shudder as he breathes his last. Death gives the frail flesh vessel a parting glance before continuing on with Leonard’s untethered soul, striding across the Georgian fields and into the yawning Black.

 

Death and the Lion Doctor soar across the sky, the stars lighting their way home.

 

-

 

  
Joanna finds her father in his rocking chair, eyes closed and a smile on his lips, head tilted towards the sky. She follows his empty gaze to see Leo burning bright.

 


End file.
